monsterhunterfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiyska Ecology
Taxodomy Classification: Elder dragon. Reason: Shares no similarities to any other monsters than its young, Ganska, its subspecies, its rare and their own young. Able to cause devestation to ecosystems by eating many creatures in one day. Habitat range Wiyska have only ever been seen in the Great sea's deepest areas. It goes there from their being much prey there. However in the events of Monster hunter Tri Frenzy, it began terrorising the surface from earthquakes caused by Dasamios breaking the earth. Ability's From its dragon elemental powers from its suctions which its had since birth, the wiyska creates a tar made out of the many creatures its eaten. The reasoning behind this is that the dragon power builds to levels that would cause the wiyska to overheat and eventually die. The dragon power itself was gained through an ancestral path unknown. Behavior Because of their high body heat caused by its own element it actively searches for prey to devour so it can make its blood quince tar. While hunting it uses its dragon element to cripple prey first then shred them to pieces. It shows no tolerance to those who interrupt it during those hunts and stops it to fight off the intruder and if its slain, it will eat the intruder and resume the hunt. When in the periods when its not hunting it heads to the sea floor and rests, with its antenna only visible, this can lead to more food as fish will often investigate the light and wiyska will suck them in. Ecological niche Wiyska are seen as apex predators of their environment, able to defeat any natural threat that comes its way. It can and will eat anything that it sees as prey; epioth, fish, small monsters and even monsters like the lagiacrus. Wiyska's ecological threats are from other wiyska and possibly Abyssal lagiacrus and Goldbeard ceadeus. It is guessed that wiyska can also eat monsters on land that have drowned and floated out along with flying wyverns looking out for prey. However, the wiyska has one lethal weakness: fire. The tar is highly flammable and makes the thing cooling it down mix with the heat of the dragon element and can cause it to suffer lethal or fatal burns. So it is wary of hunting a fire wyvern flying overhead. In the worst case there is a confirmed sighting of a silver rathalos killing a wiyska by shooting a wyvern fire into its mouth, causing the tar inside its body to ignite and eventually imploded the wiyska in a huge explosion also taking down the metallic rath. Ludroth and sharq where then seen eating the remains and the helpless rath in a frenzy that lasted 4 days. Reproduction Wiyska can breed without a mate. It reproduces by closing off four sutions and creating a purple pod of lighting that grows out a Wik in seconds. It can create them just to take down a big monster. 95% of wiks don't make it past a week old being used as an attack drone. The few who survive grow very slowly into a fully grown Wiyska. Change/lifespan If a wiyska grows powerful enough it can gain the ability to use its own heat as a weapon, and the ways to walk on land. Wiyska's that grown into this are known as Shinsen wiyska's. Those who don't make this change will live on to 300yrs, at which their dragon energy is faded. Soon their organs shut down and death follows as it needs that energy to live. Category:Monster Ecologies